Flaky and Flippy
by Undead Raptor
Summary: Flippy's evil self demands the spilling of innocent blood on a daily basis. But there is one that he craves the blood of more than any other. Flaky. But Flaky, the girl they call a coward... can she fight back?
1. Chapter 1:  First Date

Flippy sat on the edge of his bed, staring at his phone half in fear, half in anxiety. Flaky had given him her number at school the day before and he was desperate to ask her out but he was terrified of the response. He'd gone over the conversation a million times in his head but it wouldn't be how he planned, conversations with Flaky never turned out how he expected.

"_But I like Flaky don't I?" _pondered Flippy as he stared at his phone.

"_**Wanna hear my opinion?" **_came a voice from inside Flippy's head.

"_No! Stop interrupting my thoughts!" _Flippy shouted in his head to Evil Flippy, who snorted and kept taunting him, chuckling the whole time.

"_**You really are pathetic! I honestly can't believe that you're so scared of picking up the phone!" **_Evil continued, knowing exactly what to say to aggravate Flippy.

"_Shut up! You don't understand, I bet you don't even know what love is like..." _Flippy stopped speaking the moment he realised what he'd just said and Evil was silent for a few seconds before repeating what Flippy had said.

"_**Love? Love! Wow Flippy, of all the millions of girls you could fall for you go for that stupid fucking coward! Wow, just wow!" **_Evil laughed uncontrollably as he spoke and Flippy looked down at his feet, trying not to get angry. If he got angry he knew that Evil would take over.

"_Stop it, stop it now! You don't know her like I do, I don't let you know everything! There are plenty of things I see that you don't!" _he tried to retort but Evil quickly responded, still laughing.

"_**I see the things you dream, and it's always her! Always her! The funniest bit is that it's always you two talking! Not even kissing? How hopeless are you that the most romantic thing you can conjure up in your own dreams is talking? Am I seriously stuck in the head of you or is this just a dream itself?"**_

"_I wish it was a dream!" _shouted Flippy out loud. _"Then I'd be rid of you!"_

"_**I'm here to stay and I'm getting stronger by the minute! And don't you worry, I'm not even gonna try to break out. At least not until you're near her. Then I'll be free to do with her as I wish and she will know pain beyond her worst nightmares, which isn't surprising since she's such a fucking coward that her nightmares probably involve chicks and the dark!" **_Evil bellowed out in triumph. Flippy stayed silent and Evil didn't make another noise. He'd gone for now.

Flippy exhaled deeply and thought over what Evil had said. Was he really pathetic? He was getting anxious over calling Flaky after all and that did seem a bit strange, but he just let the thought go.

"No forget it, I'm calling her right now!" he said to himself, and he picked up the phone.

Flaky was sat on her blue sofa watching TV when her phone rang. She jumped when she heard it but laughed at herself when she realised that it was just her phone. She picked it up and saw that it had listed whoever was calling as Unknown Caller.

"It must be Flippy!" she gasped to herself and she quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked excitedly.

"Hey... uh is that Flaky? It's Flippy" came the nervous voice of one of her closest friends.

"Hey Flippy, I was hoping you'd call! What's up?" she asked, beaming as she spoke.

"I wanted to know if you're okay to do something later. Go to the park, I mean it's okay if you're busy-" Flippy began but he was interrupted by Flaky.

"I'd love to!" she said so loud she was almost shouting.

"Oh great!" said Flippy, his tone far more positive now. "When do you wanna meet up?"

"How about right now?" asked Flaky hopefully, her hands shaking slightly in excitement.

"Brilliant, I'm on my way now!" said Flippy happily.

"I'll see you there Flippy, I live right next to the park!" laughed Flaky.

"Okay bye" said Flippy and Flaky responded with a single goodbye. Flaky listened to the sound of the no signal tone as Flippy disconnected. Neither of them knew it, but at the exact same time they said to the phone "I love you."

Flaky skipped down the road to the park, excited beyond belief that she was finally going on what she hoped would become a date with Flippy. As she skipped she ran into Giggles, who was picking flowers by the park gate. Flaky stopped and greeted her.

"Hey Giggles" said Flaky, giggling a little herself.

"Hi Flaky, what's with the laughing?" asked Giggles, holding a bunch of daffodils in one hand.

"Oh nothing..." said Flaky, her arms behind her back, deliberately hinting that there was something going on.

"What's going on?" asked Giggles, a hint of laughter in her voice. Flaky couldn't contain herself anymore; she just had to tell someone else.

"I'm going on a date with Flippy!" she blurted out, before grinning happily at Giggles, who looked worried.

"Good for you Flaky, but is that a good idea? I mean, if he flips out he's gonna do stuff to you that... I can't even bring myself to imagine" warned Giggles, shuddering slightly.

"Giggles! I thought you'd be happy for me!" complained Flaky.

"I am happy, but also very worried. It's incredibly difficult to convey those two emotions at the same time" said Giggles. Flaky just shrugged.

"Well wish me luck" said Flaky happily and she walked on into the park.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it" muttered Giggles under her breath, before going back to the flowers.

Flippy walked along the pathway past an ice cream truck which was serving Nutty, who was obsessing over all the ice creams on sale. Flippy kept walking and saw Flaky on the other side. He walked quickly towards her and as she saw him she couldn't help but smile. As Flippy approached her, he held up a hand in greeting which Flaky misunderstood the gesture and instead went to hug him. The moment she wrapped her arms around him, Flippy was confused but this certainly made him happier. As Flaky wrapped her arms around Flippy, she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. Flippy looked down at his own arms and slowly put them on Flaky's back, not entirely sure if he was hugging her right. Flaky stroked Flippy's shoulder gently, feeling his soft fur and wondering why she'd never tried to hug him before. After a few seconds they let go of each other and looked at each other, feeling awkward with neither knowing entirely what to say to the other, both hoping that the other would start a conversation. It became clear to Flippy that someone as shy as Flaky wasn't going to speak up easily, so he decided to speak first.

"Hi" he said quietly, it being the only thing he could think of saying.

"Hi" she replied in a voice equally as quiet, but with a great smile on her face. This smile practically forced Flippy to say something better.

"So, what do you wanna do?" he asked and the two of them started walking along the path but he couldn't hear Flaky's response because the voice in his head spoke up again, sounding worryingly pleased.

"_**I think you should let me take over now" **_Evil said smoothly and Flippy's heart began to race as he looked at Flaky and thought over what Evil might do to her if he took control.

"Are you okay Flippy?" asked Flaky nervously, noticing that Flippy was breathing fast and his hands were shaking.

"I'm fine Flaky, don't worry" he responded without looking at her. Flaky kept watching him as he paid zero attention to her, before she started to worry. What if Giggles had been right, what if he did flip out? Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Heya Flaky!" shouted the voice of Petunia behind her, which made Flaky jump. Petunia took a step back before laughing at Flaky.

"Hey, it's just me!" she laughed and Flaky laughed nervously with her, still keeping an eye on Flippy, who was trying to pay attention to Petunia and not seem rude in front of Flaky. Toothy was with Petunia and he greeted Flaky but the moment he saw Flippy and realised how he looked like he was having a panic-attack, he tired to back away but Petunia grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving. Toothy stopped in his tracks and stared at Flippy.

"Um... so what's... what's going on?" asked Petunia, with her eyes on Flippy.

"We're on a date!" said Flaky proudly before she realised that actually they weren't. She covered her mouth in shock at what she'd said and Flippy attention snapped back to her. He looked at her confused, for now Evil had gone silent again.

"Are you?" asked Toothy, smiling.

"Are we?" asked Flippy in a sort of response, and the moment he said that both Toothy and Petunia stared at Flaky, who closed her eyes in embarrassment before looking down at her feet.

"Do you want us to go...?" asked Toothy, trailing off a bit, not wanting to make it seem like he actually wanted to go.

"No it's okay, you guys can hang around if you like-" began Flippy but he was making Toothy really anxious, so Toothy interrupted him.

"No I've got something, I mean we've got something we need to do right Petunia?" asked Toothy hastily and Petunia glared at Toothy.

"Sure..." said Petunia, starting to get creeped out by Flippy. As the two of them walked off, Flippy looked down at the ground sadly. Flaky put a hand on his shoulder and tried to talk to him but he ignored her. He was already being spoken to by the voice again.

"_**What were you saying about not being pathetic again?" **_it asked and Flippy didn't answer, he just listened to the sound of his own mind tormenting him.

"Flippy!" shouted Flaky, trying to get his attention, but he ignored her, staring off into the distance. Flaky gave up and turned around, looking around the park for something to do. She could see some kind of barbeque party going off in the distance, and when she squinted to get a better look she saw that they were lighting fireworks. Her eyes widened and she looked at Flippy, who had snapped out of it and was walking towards her.

"Flippy! Cover your ears and eyes!" Flaky screamed in fear and Flippy looked confused. It was too late. Flaky's blood ran cold as she heard the sound of a firework being launched behind her. Her eyes widened and she turned slowly to watch it launch. Flippy was transfixed, staring at the launching rocket without blinking. And then it exploded, creating an almighty bang that hit everyone hard. A bright flash of red lit up the sky and Flaky could feel her very body shaking. She heard a groaning behind her and turned slowly to see Flippy standing right behind her, his eyes were green and his teeth had gone sharp.

Flaky backed away as Flippy walked towards her, grinning to show a mouth full of dagger-like teeth. Flaky waved her hands around in front of her to try and defend herself from Flippy but she knew she'd have no chance. She turned and ran away as fast as she could, sprinting across the park towards Petunia and Toothy, hoping that they'd help her. Flippy gave chase, grinning the whole way as he brandished a bowie knife in his hand. Flaky ran right into Toothy and Petunia and stopped, trying to catch her breath but keeping her eyes out for Flippy, who had disappeared. She looked around wildly but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Flaky, what is going on!" shouted a half-angry Petunia and Flaky quickly responded.

"It's Flippy! He's flipped, help me!" and as she said that, Petunia and Toothy both shared a terrified expression.

"Where is he?" asked a panicking Toothy and Flaky shrugged as she kept looking around.

"_**Right behind you"**_ said a voice and Toothy's eyes widened. He slowly turned his head and saw Flippy standing right behind him. Petunia saw too and screamed in fear, but Flippy was too fast for any of them to get away. He thrust the knife right into Petunia's chest and she fell back as blood spilled out of the wound onto the grass. Toothy screamed out in horror and ran to Petunia to try and save her. He knelt down at her side and started to cry as he realised she was dead, but Flippy then yanked the knife out and stabbed Toothy in the side of the neck. Toothy tried to resist but blood was pouring out and flowing all the way down his body in pints. It poured down onto the grass and Toothy's face went white, before he went limp and Flippy dropped him. Toothy lay on his back in the pool of blood as Flaky stood rooted to the spot in sheer terror. Flippy walked towards her, laughing.

"_**He won't save you this time!" **_shouted Flippy and at that he punched Flaky in the side of the head. Flaky fell backwards and lay unconscious as Flippy picked her up and carried her away to her house. He had plans for her.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2: Love And War

Author's Note: Can I just thank the guys that have reviewed this story so far, it's really great to see how it's being received.

Oh and this next little bit is addressed to Rainy1. Ew, Flaky getting raped is a cliché? That's just bad. Bad on the part of the writers that somehow let rape become used so much it's now cliché. But on that depressing side note, let's continue!

Flaky's vision was blurred at first. She could only make out objects that were close by and even then they were almost formless as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Her eyelids were heavy but she tried to keep them open long enough to keep them open, but she couldn't. They kept closing and opening like in a dream where the sunlight blinds you constantly and you are forced to slam your eyelids shut tight, Flaky had little choice. Her head ached with a constant rumbling pain in her temple and although she wanted to stretch out a hand to stroke her head and relieve the pain somehow but she couldn't move her arms. She felt them both being held to her sides by something strong, probably rope. Flaky began to panic, still unsure of her location. She tried to kick out but like her arms, her legs were tied together. As she began to feel herself slowly losing consciousness, she felt her face go cold and wet as water was thrown over it. She snapped back to her senses and spluttered as some of the water went down her throat. As she coughed it up, she looked around. She was in her sitting room, but the place was trashed. Her TV was on the floor with torn wires sticking out like the ribs of a zombie attack victim, the curtains were all drawn to keep any light at bay (Flaky always made sure her curtains were in perfect condition, she had a morbid fear of burglars) and standing above her was Flippy.

Flippy still had the eyes of a snake, cold and calculating. His razor sharp teeth stuck out from under his lips and Flaky could see tiny traces of crimson blood dripping down onto the floor from his face. He smiled at her but his eyes did not show any of his smile, they were cold, unblinking and emotionless. Flaky tried to scream but there was a gag in her mouth. She twisted in a feeble attempt for escape her entrapment before trying to push the gag out with her tongue, but it was too far back and it made her come close to retching whenever she tried. Flippy looked down at her, obvious terror in her eyes as the reality began to set it for her. She finally stopped struggling and looked up at Flippy without moving, her entire body visibly shaking in fear. Her eyes were wide and her pupils larger than normal, filling with clear blue tears but it didn't sway Flippy in the slightest. He smiled at the sight of Flaky and took his time before he decided to talk, he wanted to make this last as long as possible.  
><em><strong>"Welcome home Flaky"<strong>_ he said menacingly. It would have been better if he had shouted it, thought Flaky as a million escape plans went through her mind before all being dismissed or forgotten as Flippy spoke again.  
><strong>"<strong>_**I trust you dreamed while you were... sleeping. I only hope your dreams of Flippy's protection and care were more satisfying than the dreams that he-"**_ Flippy stopped talking abruptly as the muffled sound of Flaky trying to talk through the gag met his ears. Flippy cackled and crouched down in front of Flaky.

"_**Do you want me to get rid of this nasty gag huh? Do you wanna talk huh?" **_ he asked with that crocodile smile still etched on his face and Flaky didn't move or try to speak, fearful of what would happen if she nodded. But Flippy took her silence for a yes.  
><em><strong>"Tell you what sweetheart; I hope you'll be a good little girl because you try calling for help..." <strong>_he flashed his bowie knife that was still stained with blood.  
><em><strong>"...there might be a little accident here won't there?" <strong>_he asked before grinning and slashing the bonds of the gag. It fell to the floor and Flaky spluttered freely before looking up at Flaky who grinned slyly. Flippy was waiting for Flaky to say something and she knew it. She drew a breath and despite her aching head, she talked to him.  
>"Wh-what d-did I d-do to you, you... y-you c-cold hearted b-b-bastard?" she stammered, tears flowing freely down her face. Flippy just laughed.<br>_**"I'm so insulted!"**_ he laughed. _**"But you did ask a question of some sort, and I suppose I owe you an answer. What have you done to me you ask? Well... nothing. It's what you've done to the other Flippy. Let me make something perfectly clear to you. I fucking hate you. You mean absolutely nothing to me, you are a bottom-feeder. You are a worthless, cowardly, festering sack of shit. No wonder Flippy fell for you" **_he said. As he finished the last sentence, Flaky's heart began to race.  
>"What do you mean, F-Flippy fell for m-me?" she asked, trying to control her stammering over the tears.<br>_**"Oh you didn't know? Typical. Flippy fucking loves you. So he says at least, but I am inclined to believe him. It's only fitting that such a pathetic coward like him would fall for such a... well, a pathetic coward such as yourself"**_ he said, clearly not enjoying himself as much as he was, and trying to bury that annoyance under a disguise comprised of insults directed at Flaky, but they bounced right off. Flaky couldn't help but keep asking questions now.  
>"Does he really love me?" she asked and Flippy snorted impatiently.<br>_**"For Christ's sake, yes! He sees you in his dreams every bloody night! Every. Bloody. Night. And guess what he dreams of. Not you two fucking, not you two kissing, not even fucking hugging! He dreams of you talking! He dreams of asking you out over and over again! Do you understand how pathetic that is?" **_screamed Flippy, infuriated by his own words. His anger went up as he saw that Flaky was smiling.  
><em><strong>"And what do you have to smile about? Is this somehow making you feel better?" <strong>_he yelled, before punching Flaky in the nose. She screamed out in pain and felt her nose break, before she could feel the warm blood flowing down from her nostrils and onto her top lip, slowly making its way into her mouth and landing on her tongue. Flippy watched the blood flow with interest, before reaching out a finger and stroking under her nose, picking up a trace of blood on his finger. He licked it off and Flaky squirmed uncomfortable, desperate to hold her nose but her arms were still tied. Flippy breathed out contently before looking back at the terrified Flaky and smiling again, her own blood staining her crocodile teeth.  
><em><strong>"Did you know that whenever I take control, Flippy can always see exactly what I do? He's forced to watch it. And I intend to take full advantage of that. I have plans for you Flaky, and they are enacted now" <strong>_he said with a smooth smile that made Flaky's heart beat faster than she'd ever felt it beat before.

End Of Chapter 2

Sorry for a short chapter guys, it's 11:46 right now and I would keep going, but I like cliff-hangers. What can you do?


	3. Chapter 3: Just A Dream?

Author's Note to Bitter Strawberry: I'm doing my best to steer clear of making this fangirl-food.  
>Oh yes, and you guys should expect regular updates, maybe daily. I'm working on a couple of other stories but since this is the best received this story gets priority. <p>

Flippy felt sick to her stomach. Her throat felt like it was filling up as she kept crying, but she was desperately trying to hold the tears back to try and disprove what Flippy had said about her being a coward. She watched Flippy slowly approaching her and she began to go over different possibilities of what Flippy would do to her. One thought crossed her mind and her head went numb as she considered it, before her heart started beating so fast it felt like it would tear out of her like in the film Alien, which she had watched with Flippy a few weeks ago. She had to ask him if he was going to do it, and as he slowly got closer, she asked.  
>"Are you going to..." she began but couldn't finish.<br>_**"Scared much?" **_asked Flippy, grinning at her obvious torment.  
>"Are you gonna rape me?" she asked through the tears and Flippy froze, staring at her.<br>_**"Um... no. I've got bigger, better, more satisfying plans for you" **_he said, his grin returning.  
>"Like what?" she asked, feeling a little better but knowing that this meant he was probably going to hurt her. She could still feel herself shaking and she felt like she would throw up but it wouldn't come. Her throat burned as Flippy answered smoothly.<br>_**"Let me show you" **_he said, the obvious pleasure in his eyes burning into Flaky. He reached towards her as she squirmed; trying to keep him from touching her, but it was in vain. He placed his hands on either side of her head and closed his eyes. He enjoyed how much she was shaking; he could sense her confusion as to what exactly he was doing. But as Flaky stared at him, he exhaled slowly and her head began to sting. She tried to move it to get Flippy's hands off but she found herself paralysed. Her eyelids felt heavy and she struggled to keep her open but she was getting sleepy. Flippy was doing something to her, but she didn't know what. Finally, her eyes closed and she found she simply couldn't open them again. Her head began to feel like it was filling with water and she tried to scream out but couldn't make a sound. All she could see was black.

After a few seconds, Flaky could see light. In the centre of the dark mass she could see, a small white light emerged. This slowly grew bigger until it was all she could see. Flaky felt her eyes being prised open like her eyelids were attached to strings and she began to see shapes and bright colours right in front of her. Her vision returned to her and she realised that she was lying in the grass somewhere, looking up at a blue, cloudless sky. She blinked a few times as she tried to figure out what was going on, before sitting up in the grass and looking around. At first her eyes kept closing due to the brightness of the sun hanging up above. She looked around, confused. The sound of crying was all around her, it was a single girl crying but the sound seemed to emanate from the very sky, like God herself was crying. Flaky was getting scared now. She was in this endless field of grass, with nothing else to see and she didn't know where it was or why she was there. But in the middle of the grass field that extended from one horizon to the next was a single oak tree, standing tall and proud in the endless field. Flaky walked towards it as the sunlight burned her already red skin. She approached the tree cautiously, still remembering what Flippy had said.  
><em><strong>"Let me show you" <strong>_he had said to her. What was he going to show her? She was about to find out.

Cowering in the shadow of the tree was a figure, the sounds of crying growing stronger as Flaky got closer. Flaky froze the moment she saw it, every part of her trying to pull her away, her mind screaming for her to run away. But Flaky wouldn't. Too long had she been looked down upon as the coward, the wimp, the deserter, the alarmist, the shy, the nervous, the fearful, the reluctant, the loner. No. No more, she thought to herself. But as she thought that, the figure stopped crying and turned its head towards her, its face still covered in shadows.  
>"That's a positive attitude" said the figure. Flaky wanted to back away but she stood her ground.<br>"Who are you?" she demanded, more aggressively than she was used to acting. The figure didn't answer, instead it stepped out of the shadows and Flaky gasped in shock.  
>"I'm you" she answered.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Coming Storm

Author Note: I'll do my best to explain what's going on this chapter and the next. Hopefully this chapter will make this story different to all the generic Flippy asks out Flaky, Flaky says yes, Flippy flips, Flippy tortures/rapes Flaky, Flaky kills Flippy, the end. Let's hope it's better than that.

Flaky stared at the figure before her. She was identical in every way to Flaky. She had the same wide, Pac-man eyes and the same red quills laced with white dandruff. Flaky was confused, and her 'twin' seemed to know this.  
>"I suppose you want some answers?" she asked, and Flaky nodded quickly, so fast it almost hurt her head.<br>"Well you see Flaky, this is a test. I'm here to do what I can to get you to understand that. You are very lucky you aren't dead, had Flippy had his way... I shudder to think of what would've happened to you. To us" she began, as Flaky listened, intrigued but still very confused.  
>"Flippy is, as you know, a sufferer of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. What Flippy saw back in the war... someone such as yourself would die of fright if you so much as heard a whisper of it. This created what you have all flatteringly named "Evil Flippy". The only way that he can escape, and take permanent control of Flippy's body, is to destroy you" she continued, and Flaky blurted out in anger.<br>"But why? Why me? What've I done to deserve this?" she wailed. Her twin interrupted her.  
>"Because you are the key! The key to Flippy retaining control and defeating Evil Flippy rests in you! Don't you think Flippy would have lost his struggle against his evil side a long time ago if he hadn't had something to fight for? Come on Flaky, you're a clever girl! You are what he is fighting for!" she shouted, and Flaky took a step back in shock, not quite able to believe it.<br>"What do you mean?" she began but yet again her twin interrupted, with a look of disbelief on her face.  
>"You know Flaky, after being told it so many times I'd have thought that you would have understood. Flippy is in love with you! If he lets Evil take control of him, the first one that Evil will go after is the person that meant the most to Good Flippy! You! Which is why you are the only way he can be defeated. If you die, so does any hope of ever defeating Flippy's demons, and thus... everyone will die. Do you understand now?" the twin asked and Flaky nodded.<br>"Well I hope you do" said the twin.  
>"Where are we?" asked Flaky, looking around again.<br>"You are inside your own mind. At the last second, Good Flippy managed to take enough control of himself to stop Evil from killing you, and instead brought you here" answered the twin.  
>"Why didn't he just set me free?" asked Flaky.<br>"What good would that have done? Fifteen minutes later, Evil would have taken back control and tracked you down again. No, Flippy had to bring you here. To set him free. Now what that means, and what you have to do, I don't know. You will have to find out for yourself" said the twin.  
>"What about you?" asked Flaky.<br>"What about me? I'm not real, just a figment of your imagination, brought here by Flippy to explain what must be done" answered the twin.  
>"Why were you crying before I got to you?" asked Flaky, and the twin sighed.<br>"Questions, questions, questions. Dear Flaky, I may be far braver than the real you, but I weep for what is in store for you sooner than later. I only hope that you can do it. Flippy only hopes that you can do it. I'm so sorry Flaky, but this is all taking place in your mind, and Flippy is in your mind too. He had control over what happens now. I don't think I need to tell you what's at stake now. You must save Flippy. Are you ready?" asked the twin, fixing her eyes on Flaky. Flaky took one last look around, before nodding. The moment she nodded, her twin faded away into nothing, like she was a ghost. Flaky watched anxiously at where her twin had been, before she felt her feet shaking. She could hear a distant rumbling and she looked around wildly, before seeing the horizon move. The ground itself collapsed like a massive earthquake was going on, the ground falling into a bottomless-looking hole below. The falling earth chased after Flaky, who turned and ran away from it, screaming. As she ran, she saw the earthquake catching up with her, swallowing the oak tree and devouring yet more land. But as Flaky kept running, the ground in front and to the side of her collapsed, leaving her isolated on a small rock that stood hundreds of feet above a bottomless pit on all sides. Flaky looked around, from one horizon to the other it was just a giant hole, with Flaky on her little island in the middle. Flaky looked around, before hearing another rumble. She spun around and saw a second island rising up rapidly from the pit. This island rose twice the height of Flaky's one, and on it stood Flippy, who was laughing as he stared at Flaky.  
>"Hahaha! Let's pit Flippy, veteran of the Great War, against the timid little porcupine Flaky. Let the games begin!" he bellowed.<p>

End of Chapter 4

Hate me for such a short one, but I'm afraid it was a necessity. I'm aiming for smaller posts, which means I can update much quicker, usually daily, unlike many other series. Don't worry; this story is one of my top priorities, and definitely my Priority One fanfic. Update tomorrow. Hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5: Bloody Valentine

Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for all the great feedback, it really means a lot to me. But I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to be a dick and give you a very short chapter. I don't have much time, and I didn't add a new chapter yesterday so I'm making myself do this short one. Hopefully it will set up the next several chapters of the story. Enjoy!

The moment Flippy had finished his sentence Flaky could see huge cracks appearing across her little island. She tried to back away from them but the island was simply too small for her to do so. She looked up frightened at Flippy, who was watching her with his crocodile grin. Flaky felt the ground below her tremble, before the entire island crumpled like a biscuit being crushed, and Flaky plummeted screaming with the thousands of tiny bits of rock, with the distant sound of Flippy's laughter tormenting her even further. Flaky could see the ground below and she covered her eyes as she fell hundreds of feet, still screaming. But at the last second, the rock directly below her seemed to open up into a makeshift door, and she fell right through it into darkness. The moment she did so, she opened her eyes and bolted upright. She was breathing heavily and realised that she was sitting on her sofa, in her ordinary living room. She looked around confused.  
><em>"Was it a dream?" <em>she thought to herself, before getting up slowly and walking to her kitchen, still shaking slightly from the experience and still going over it in her head, trying to deduce whether or not it was real.  
><em>"I need some water, that was so creepy" <em>she thought. As she reached her tap and turned it on, water didn't come out. Instead, a deep red liquid gushed out violently. Blood. Flaky recoiled in horror and screamed in fright, before the tap itself exploded off the sink and a huge fountain of blood poured into the air, hitting the ceiling and spraying everything in the room with the thick, viscous crimson. Flaky was drenched in it, it went in her eyes and mouth, up her nostrils and her entire mind could only focus on the rich taste of the blood. She gasped out as blood poured down her throat and she spluttered and choked on it. She flailed her hands about to try and wipe the blood off her face but she was descending into a panic.  
><em>"No!" <em>she wailed out, blood dripping from her body and coating her fur. _"I won't play your game Flippy, I won't!" _she screamed at the sky. But the moment she said that, something moved in the corner of her eye. Flaky turned around slowly to face it. The moment she saw what it was, she screamed.

I'm a dick. I made a small chapter. But if you like this story please have a look at my other stuff, at the time of writing I've only got 3 other stories, and only one of them has more than one chapter so they can't take too long to read! I haven't got any reviews on two of them and I really would like some!


	6. Chapter 6: Flippy's Games

Author's Note: Remember last chapter when I said I was a dick? Well I was again and I shelved this story for about a week. But now I'm back baby, and good thing too. At the beginning this story was supposed to be a short one-shot but now it's got 18 reviews and I've realised that I need to feed the fangirls and continue this damn story! Not that I'm calling all my readers fangirls of course, but there's always at least one of them there. Which is good. They usually give the most self-esteem raising reviews. Anyway, time for me to stop babbling and get back to the cliff-hanger we left off at! Although right now I'm very tired and it's 22:46 so this'll be another short episode but tomorrow I'll get to writing a longer one.

Flaky stood rooted to the spot, covered from head to toe in warm, fresh blood that dripped to the ground and formed a pretty puddle at her feet. But Flaky was focused on something else. On the other side of the room facing her was a sight that frightened her so much that she couldn't even scream. Her pupils had shrunk and her very skin was pale, although you couldn't see it under all the blood. What she saw was a massive, seven foot tall rat. It towered over her as its long worm-like tail whipped around, smashing objects like it was a maniac with a baseball bat. Flaky began to slowly back away but the rat's eyes followed her. Every part of Flaky wanted to turn and ran away screaming but as she considered that, she remembered something. Her twin back in the mental realm had told her that she needed to save Flippy. She needed to be brave. Heroes don't run away. Flaky gritted her teeth and took a step towards the giant rat.

Flaky's fear of rats seemed to be pulling her away. Trying to pull her away. But Flaky wouldn't allow it, not anymore. Not ever. Things were going to change. The moment she thought of that, her eyes widened. Of course! How could she not have realised it earlier? She was inside her own mind so therefore she must be able to change things to her own will like magic right?  
><strong>"Wrong"<strong> said a voice inside her. Flaky looked around wildly but the voice was inside her head, and it sounded just like Evil Flippy.  
><strong>"Didn't your twin also tell you that I have dominion over this place? So long as I'm in control, you're not doing anything I don't want you to. But I'll allow a little freedom. Complete these trials and you just might win back your precious Flippy! Enjoy."<br>**As soon as Flippy had finished talking, Flaky gasped in horror as the rat pounced, heading right for her.

To Be Continued Because I'm An Asshole


	7. Chapter 7: Rats

Author's Note: I'm going to London tomorrow and I'll be there all week. I'm sorry for another short instalment but I'm afraid I'll probably only ever write short chapters. The shorter they are the quicker I can update which in a way is a plus, rather than me writing a single 4,000 words chapter and then you guys have to wait a months for the next one.

The moment the rat pounced towards her, Flaky dived to the left and just dodged the attack as the rat shot past her. It smashed into the wall and tore a sizeable hole in it. Bits of masonry fell to the ground and a large cloud of dust swelled up to surround the rat. Although it now had bruises all over its face it wasn't going to give up so soon. Flaky backed away as she saw she had a narrow window of opportunity to get away. She turned and ran for the front door but the moment she reached it the ground underneath it gave way and a massive chasm formed right in front of her. She stumbled and tripped, almost falling down the bottomless pit that had formed all around her house and now isolated her. She watched as her car slowly went backwards before falling into the massive hole that had consumed the entire street in front of her. The house on the opposite side of the street had half collapsed, its front half torn off and now lying somewhere at the bottom of the hole. Clearly Flippy was still toying with her. He could do anything; he decided what went on in this world. Flaky could hear the rat coming for her and she began to panic. She rushed towards the door of the living room and hid behind it, trying to hide in as small a space as possible. She felt the warmth of the rat's body behind the door as it slowly walked past, looking for her. She held her breath as she tried not to scream as the rat emerged, thankfully not noticing her. It slowly inspected the giant hole that had formed in front of the house and Flaky quickly darted past it, running back into the living room. The rat saw her out of the corner of its eye. It turned and hissed at her before giving chase. Flaky ran across her living room as the floorboards began to creak. The rat appeared from behind the door and hissed in anger at her before pouncing yet again. It leapt across the room and landed on her sofa, crushing it. Flaky ran to the kitchen but froze as she saw the massive pool of blood that soaked every inch of the floor. Tears streamed down her face as she stepped into it and it soaked into her fur but she kept going, slowly at first but then faster. Soon she was running through the scarlet pool looking for something that she could use to stop the rat. But then she turned and saw the rat right behind her except it was focusing on the blood on the floor rather than Flaky. Flaky watched as the rat began to drink the blood and Flaky began to retch at the sight. The rat lifted its head and glared at Flaky with its cold orange eyes. It slowly approached her and Flaky could see nothing that she could do to save herself.

Flaky stood rooted to the spot, her eyes staring at the rat. She was waiting for it to make the first move and that it did. It leapt right towards her and smashed right into her chest, slamming her into the wall. Flaky felt two of her ribs break and she yelped in agony as the rat smashed right through the wall. She tumbled off the rat and lay on the grass just outside her house. She opened her eyes and watched as the rat skidded as it landed on the ground. It tried to turn but it was going too fast and it slid right off the edge of the chasm, plummeting to its doom. Flaky watched before peering down into the blackness below. She couldn't see anything. She smiled to herself.


	8. Chapter 8: Hellish

Author's Notes: Thanks so much to all the people that are reviewing this. It means so much to me to know that people are actually really enjoying this.

Flaky's smile was short lived however. The pain from her broken ribs quickly returned and she clutched her wound tightly, feeling warm blood slowly trickling out of a large cut and soaking her fingers. She whimpered as she brought a paw in front of her face and surveyed the blood that had coated her paw a deep sanguine. She wiped her paw on the grass and slowly stood up, still holding her wound. She staggered slowly towards the hole in her house's wall and climbed in slowly, still dripping blood. She knelt down in the pool of blood that the kitchen floor was submerged in before she collapsed, lying face down in the blood unconscious.

When Flaky woke up, she quickly realised she was somewhere else. Her house was gone and in its place was a pile of rubble, as black as charcoal like it had been burned. Flaky realised that her wound had healed and she could move easily again. She breathed a sigh of relief but at the same time worries swam through her head. She was somewhere that wasn't where she had collapsed, that was for sure. Flippy must be toying with her again. She stood up slowly and looked around. She was certainly somewhere different. The air around her burned, it was incredibly hot. All around her stood towering skyscrapers, but they were absolutely coated in fire. It was like they were actually made of fire. These towers stood hundreds of stories in the air and surrounded Flaky on all sides. She was in some kind of city that was burning to the ground. On every building not an inch of its original wall could be seen, it was all completely covered by orange fire that didn't flicker but was constant, moving so smoothly it was like water. And all around Flaky was this same sight.

Flaky's heart was pounding. She had no idea where she was and no idea how to get out. There wasn't a drop of water in the air, but massive concentrations of embers flew past her, carried by the light wind that only fuelled the apocalyptic blaze that engulfed the city. The very ground burned Flaky's feet but she had to try and endure it. As Flaky looked around the street she was on she could see cars lying everywhere, many of them blackened and destroyed by a fire that had long since extinguished itself. And littering the streets were skeletons. Like everything else they were blackened until they looked like coal and they covered the streets. Many more bodies lay everywhere, blood flowing freely from massive injuries all over them, the blood itself boiling from the heat of the ground with hundreds of bubbles coming up over and over again. Flaky resisted the urge to throw up and slowly began to walk along the street, looking for any sign of life. As she walked, she made the mistake of looking up. And then she saw what had caused all this. Surrounding the entire city was a massive circular wall of pure fire that swirled around the city like a whirlpool, with the city in a hole in the middle. Not consumed by the fire, inside this little clearing in the storm but still burning. The massive hurricane of fire swirled around the city, making the sky look like a red watercolour painting. Massive bolts of lightning slammed down from the crimson clouds and tore into buildings, tearing them apart in a split second. It was absolute devastation.

Flaky slowly kept walking, every inch of her body shaking. She knew it wasn't real but at the same time she knew that it could still hurt her.


	9. Chapter 9: Confession

Author's Note: So sorry there hasn't be an update in two eternities and a quarter, I've been busy and I lost interest. I'll try not to let it happen again.

"I can see you Flaky..." came the telltale voice of Flippy, chasing Flaky through the streets over and over again. What it was he wanted her to do she had no idea. She had screamed the question at the sky but there was no response. But that was how it worked; she was in these situations for his amusement. The fire had become little more than an annoyance now, somehow she'd become used to it. But Flippy's voice calling to her warned that a greater danger lurked in the shadows, though because of the fire there wasn't a shadow to be seen so that metaphor was redundant here. At any rate she was boiling, stressed, claustrophobic and on the brink of tears. She'd already been through far too much for her to cope with, it was unbearable. She hated to be alone, but she'd prefer that to this. The sense that she was being watched by someone that had power of life and death over her but wasn't unleashing it; he was savouring the moment and playing games with her. Every noise made her jump and the amount of bodies that filled the streets was horrific just to look at. This was Flaky's idea of hell. Maybe she was in it.

As Flaky's thoughts kept ranting, she began to hear voices not far away. Her first instinct was to run but it was a thought that she reluctantly dismissed, having pledged not to run away any more since it was exactly what fuelled Flippy's games. So she slowly began to approach, towards a pile of dead bodies. She crouched down next to them as the smell of fresh blood invaded her nose and forced her to gag. Everybody was soaked in blood but Flaky seemed oddly fascinated. She looked up and realised that Evil Flippy was standing right in front of her. She tried to scream but she was frozen in place. He had done something to keep her exactly where he wanted.  
><strong>"You've gotten this far"<strong> Flippy began, every word terrifying Flaky immensely. **"But it's nowhere near from over. This is my world, to shape as I see fit. Don't think that even your thoughts are safe; I've been listening in to every last word that's gone through your head. You're very... colourful"** he said, grinning.  
>Flaky felt herself blush, she knew what he was referring to. She had been fantasising about Flippy earlier out of boredom. He must have seen every last image she'd created in her head. Thank God she hadn't begun to get... physical with herself while thinking of it.<br>**"Now listen to me bitch.** **If you want to live, you must do what I had to do back in the war. I had to accept that I was already dead, that I was doomed from birth. Life is nothing more than a torture session, you spoiled bitch. I know that and you can spend your life giving your heart to your precious fucking Flippy, but I'll be the one that tears your heart out. It sickened me to my stomach, the way you acted with Flippy. You are the root cause of my suffering and I intend to end it today. I want to enjoy it, I want to watch you in as much pain as possible, I want to watch you as you are beaten, raped and tortured in every possible way. Then we'll see how long your faith lasts. You need to stop hoping for a rescue. No-one will rescue your ass, no-one will pull your ass out of the fire. This world and the real one are no different, this is just a portrayal of the real world that I have to experience. This is my revenge and my ultimate victory. You will drown in the blood of yourself, your family and your friends and I will orchestrate the entire thing from beginning to end. You are doomed. I am doomed. I am a soldier. Maybe that's what made you trust me. But whatever it was, it was a mistake. Your trusted Flippy and Flippy and I are not different, we are the same person. You are going to be brutally tormented by your precious boyfriend until you cry blood. I will live and you will die.**


	10. Chapter 10: What's Real And True?

**Holy shit. Can it be true? Is Chapter 10 really here? Well, yes it is. After making you wait for way too long than can be justified, I'm back. Don't expect a super long chapter here, but I have returned to continue updating regularly. Hopefully.  
>Now I only learnt very recently that the correct name for Evil Flippy is, apparently, Fliqpy. So from now on I'll be using it along with Evil Flippy.<br>By the way if any of you dear readers are interested, there is a link on my profile to a personal friend of mine's YouTube account. She does covers of songs and has, as far as I'm concerned, an incredible voice. You don't have to click the link but if you do, all I ask is that you leave a comment or just like one of her videos. I know it'd mean a lot to her. Please don't protest my advertising, you can just stop reading the writing in bold if you hate that I'm trying to help a friend. Stop reading. Now.  
>Anyway, welcome back and to those of you that are new, welcome! Hope you enjoyed the story so far, and on we go.<strong>

_Please, please tell me that was a dream _thought Flaky. She'd woken up abruptly the moment Fliqpy had finished talking, and found that she was in school, surrounded by her friends. No-one noticed that she had been asleep; everyone was talking amongst themselves while there was no teacher around. But Flaky didn't trust herself enough to assume everything was a dream. Sure, it was just like her to fall asleep in class but everything had seemed so real. Flaky laid her head against the desk, breathing deeply to calm down. Her whole body was shaking and she felt overheated. At every noise around her she'd jump in fright and look around wildly. But no-one noticed, just like real life. Just as she was about to get off her seat and get a drink of water, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed in terror and spun round in her seat, so violently she slipped out and crashed to the floor. Several people noticed but soon turned back to their conversations, used to the sound of Flaky's screams. Flaky lay on her back on the floor, coming close to hyperventilating with the speed and depth of her breathing. Standing above her was the one who had put his hand on her shoulder. It was Flippy.

He seemed normal enough. Everything about him made him look like the normal Flippy she knew and loved. He had a genuine look of concern written on his face. _His face... _thought Flaky. Flippy knelt down next to her and held her paw in his, stroking it with his forefinger. She knew he could sense her fright and he was trying to calm her down. Slowly Flaky allowed herself to edge closer to him before she finally wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, burying her face in his shoulder as she silently whimpered. Flippy felt so warm and she wanted to hold onto him for as long as she possibly could. Flippy didn't hesitate to respond in kind, holding Flaky tightly in a strong hug that made her feel so safe. He probably didn't know what was going on, but she didn't care. All that she cared about was that Flippy was here, and maybe it had been a dream after all. She continued whimpering into his furry shoulder, feeling it become soggy from the fresh tears pouring out of her eyes but with each whimper he only held her tighter. _This has to be real _she thought. _This must be Flippy _was the sentence racing through her mind over and over again. But how could she be sure? She didn't know and for now, didn't care. After what she'd been through she felt she deserved some comfort. But even when wrapped in Flippy's warm arms she was shaking uncontrollably and her heart beat like a drum, so hard and so fast she could feel it painfully pumping in her throat. Finally Flaky felt brave enough to begin to loosen her hold on Flippy and she pulled her tear stained face away from his shoulder, so she could see his face. Every fibre of her being believed that when she saw his face, it wouldn't be Flippy looking at her but his alter ego that she'd become far too accustomed to. But when she gathered the courage to look, it was the same concerned but smiling face she adored. In jubilation she pressed her forehead against his, rubbing his shoulders with her paws in part happiness and part lust. Then she finally heard the words she'd been desperate to hear for as long as she could remember.  
>"I love you Flaky" escaped from Flippy's mouth and Flaky's heart picked back up to the pace it had when she was frightened. But this time it wasn't fear or anger that was causing it. It was joy.<br>"Me too! I love you too!" she shouted, so loudly Flippy flinched but it didn't erase his smile.

Slowly he placed his paws on each of her bright red blushing cheeks, holding her face kindly in his hands. Slowly at first he brought his face towards hers but this time her fear was gone, she knew exactly what she wanted to do. She grabbed his head in her paws and kissed him, which he melted into. They knelt on the floor kissing slowly for about thirty seconds. Even though she had her eyes closed she could feel numerous pairs of eyes staring right into her. But she didn't care. It only made her feel better when she heard the voice of Petunia just a few feet away, evidently watching, who said "Finally, took you guys long enough." But all of a sudden there came something unexpected. Flaky felt a sharp jab in her stomach. At first she thought nothing of it but then the pain of it began to catch up with her. There was screaming in the room and the sounds of running, like everyone was trying to get out of the room. Flaky opened her eyes while still kissing Flippy and glanced down. Flippy's paw was at her stomach and in it was a bowie knife. A knife that was now jammed deep into her stomach with deep red blood pouring out from the wound, soaking the ground where she stood and flowing slowly onto her knees, which she was standing on. She looked up at Flippy and his face had changed. The caring, kindly eyes were replaced by green eyes that she had some to fear so terribly. Then she felt his mouth move strangely as he kissed her, and with one snap he bit off part of her tongue.

Flaky broke away from the kiss and fell backwards to the ground, squealing in pain. Blood was building up in her mouth and the sharp pain of the knife that was still embedded in her body only increased by the second. Her tongue was in agony, blood flowing freely from it like some gruesome, horrific river. She rolled on the floor, trying desperately to make it end. By now she was just hoping Fliqpy would kill her, to end it so she could have another go. But she knew that Flippy had trusted her to save him. Maybe this was her only chance. He must have exerted a lot of willpower to stop Fliqpy from killing her back before they started all these mind games. Fliqpy seemed to be thinking the same thing.  
>"<strong>Why couldn't I kill you?<strong>" he growled, bringing himself close to Flaky's face, staring her dead in the eyes.  
>"Be... because F-Flippy sto... stopped you!" she yelped, trying to brave it through the pain. It was clearly the wrong thing to say, since Fliqpy grabbed the bowie knife and twisted in violently in her stomach. The pain was unbearable and Flaky could hear the blood splattering on the floor. Tears were pouring out from under her eyelids.<br>"**Don't hope for death, little girl. I've just made it impossible to kill you. I can have AS MUCH FUN AS I WANT!**" he screeched, the most terrifying smile Flaky had ever seen carved on his face. What he was implying she didn't know, but as his paw slowly snaked its way towards her chest, her teary eyes widened in absolute fear.


	11. Chapter 11: I Don't Know What I Am

_I wish I could just get used to pain _were the thoughts going through Flaky's poor little head. She'd mistaken Fliqpy's paw going towards her chest as a sign that he was going to violate her, but clearly he'd read her mind as he twisted the knife out of her body before bringing it back down into her chest while bellowing "**You have to stop thinking that!**" But what was far worse was what Fliqpy had done. He'd taken away her ability to die. She already knew that he could control the very essence of what happened while in this dream state and he'd chosen to make her immortal, so he could give her as much pain as possible and not kill her. By now she was overwhelmed. Stab wounds covered her red body, across her stomach, neck, chest, legs and arms. She was quite literally soaked in her own blood. Fliqpy wouldn't let her fall unconscious either. He was making more blood appear in her body so she'd stay conscious, but only barely. Flaky felt horribly faint, like she hadn't slept for weeks and now knew she may never be able to sleep. And over her loomed the terrifying sight of Fliqpy. Her eyes had run out of tears and were now just watching, so exhausted they could only manage to half open, as Fliqpy slid the blade of his knife dangerously across her body looking for the next place to stab her. But then his smile grew bigger, if such a thing was possible, and Flaky knew that he'd had an idea.  
>"<strong>Here's a fun game little Flaky. Let's play hide and seek. I'll count to twenty and you find a place to hide! I won't cheat, I'll find you myself without using any special powers. You can have your healthy body back<strong>" he said, some reluctance in his voice at the last sentence. But no sooner had he said it than Flaky found that her wounds were gone, but she was still soaked in blood. She stayed lying on her back, expecting one of Fliqpy's tricks.  
>"<strong>Your time's already started<strong>" he growled. Flaky scrambled to her feet, the tiredness from before now gone. Fliqpy loved to play games. Flaky could barely run on the wooden floor of the classroom, she was still soaked in her own blood from head to toe. _Wait... he can just follow the blood! _she screamed in her mind. She burst through the classroom door into the corridor and run as fast as she could, holding back hundreds of tears. Several times she looked back at the trail of blood she'd left behind which provided a perfect pathway from the classroom to wherever she was. In her head she could feel herself start to go mad with fright, knowing that Fliqpy would punish her horrifically if he found her. But she was beginning to become convinced that Flippy would save her and stop Fliqpy, somehow. She didn't know how but as she ran through the corridors and skidded round corners on her own blood she chanted quietly to herself in a terrified, shaky voice "Flippy is coming! Flippy is coming! Flippy is coming!" She was half right. Back in the classroom Fliqpy had finished counting and was now walking calmly down the first corridor, following a blood path much like a snail trail.

Out of options and close to wetting herself from fear, Flaky skidded round a corner and bounded through the door of the girl's bathroom. The door smacked violently against the wall from the force of her entry and she had just a second to register that Giggles was washing her hands at one of the sinks. What must have gone through Giggles mind when she saw the poor blood soaked porcupine running in, shaking violently and crying her eyes out, is anyone's guess. But Giggles' first reaction was to grab a nearby towel and drape it over Flaky to try and comfort her. At first Flaky became convinced Fliqpy was behind her and was trying to smother her. She screamed in fright and spun around to escape but slipped on her own blood that covered parts of the floor after it had dripped off her spines. She fell to the floor with a hard thud and lay dazed. When she recognised the concerned pink chipmunk bending over to try and help her, she calmed down for a second only to remember who was after her. She grabbed Giggles by both arms and it took all of Giggles' strength to stop her from pulling her down to the floor too. She pulled Flaky up onto her feet and held her in a tight hug, not minding the huge amount of blood that was soaking her pink fur. She could feel the crimson liquid making horrible squelching noises as their bodies pressed together. Flaky was shaking like she had some kind of disease and Giggles had no idea what she could do. But then the door to the bathroom opened.

Flaky immediately heard the sound and jumped out of her skin, accidentally elbowing Giggles in the eye who stumbled backwards and smacked her head on one of the sinks, dizzying her. Giggles sat against the wall, her head spinning after the fall and a black eye quickly developing. Meanwhile Flaky was back on the floor and staring up in sheer terror at whoever had come through the door. But to her great relief it turned out to be Petunia and Lammy. Petunia was busying herself with a mop, cleaning up every trace of blood that Flaky had left on the floor. Lammy seemed to be doing nothing more than watching. But her eyes followed the path of blood towards the shaking Flaky, who was sitting in it. Lammy raised an eyebrow.  
>"That time of the month huh?" she asked, to which Petunia automatically reacted with a swift punch to Lammy's gut. Lammy doubled over, wheezing after the punch.<br>"Don't say that!" yelled Petunia. Whether or not Lammy apologised was unclear due to the amount of heavy breathing she was making as she tried to recover. Petunia looked down on Flaky, who stared back up at the squirrel with round eyes. Petunia's expression didn't change as she began to bring the mop over Flaky and mop her clean. Flaky felt strangely comforted by the cleaning, knowing that the blood was coming off. Once Petunia was done, Flaky slowly got to her feet. She was surprised that Fliqpy hadn't found her yet.  
>"Um... did... did you guys f-find F-f-f-lippy anywhere?" she stammered, still visibly shaking. Petunia shook her head before getting back to cleaning the room. Lammy, who by now had recovered from Petunia's well aimed punch, put a comforting paw on Flaky's shoulder.<br>"What's wrong Flaky? You're even more agitated that usual" she commented.  
>"Th...that t-tends to ha...happen when you... you're covered in your own blood!" she stammered, trying to make a witty comeback. Lammy just rolled her eyes and went into one of the toilet cubicles before slamming the door behind her. Flaky instinctively walked into the neighbouring one, ignoring Petunia who was helping Giggles get back to her feet. Flaky entered the cubicle, locked the door, put the toilet lid down and sat on it. She just wanted to be alone.<p>

It had only been for about thirty seconds that Flaky had been sat on her own and she was only just beginning to enjoy the solitude. Outside the stall she could clearly hear Giggles and Petunia talking about how hot that thought Flippy was. This made Flaky's whole body start to heat up, like she was angry but she only remembered this kind of overheating from whenever she got a fever, which was rare considering the amount of precautions she took. _Why me? _she finally thought to herself. _Why did I have to be the scared one? People laugh at me, they know I like Flippy. If Flippy spent five minutes with Giggles or Petunia he'd see how pretty they were and I'd be nothing. I can't even talk to him properly most of the time. Why did it have to be me? _she wondered. She could feel heavy tears buildings up as her eyes started to glaze over. But she was determined not to cry, it would only prove her point and for once she wanted to be wrong. Maybe she wasn't a coward, maybe everyone else was just very, very brave. It was an interesting thought to dwell on, but she didn't have long to do it as she heard the bathroom door slam open. She heard Giggles and Petunia scream in fright before Petunia's voice rang out; "Flippy! This is the girl's bathroom!" she shouted. Flaky's blood ran cold as she curled up into a ball inside her stall, hoping he wouldn't find her.  
>"Sorry girls" came the unmistakeable voice of Fliqpy. "Just looking for a little red bitch. Looks like there's more than one here" he said. Flaky heard Giggles gasp in shock at Fliqpy's comment.<br>"Well you might think we're bitches but we're not red are we?" asked Petunia, anger rising in her voice. Flaky heard a low chuckle from Fliqpy.  
>"No, you're not red. But you're about to be covered in it" and suddenly Flaky heard a horrible sounding crash as Fliqpy punched Petunia in the side of the face, knocking her into the wall. He grabbed her by the sides of the head and then Flaky heard Petunia let out a horrible scream. It was a scream of pure fear but it was cut off by the sound of a snap, followed by the thump of Petunia's limp body hitting the floor. Flaky tried to curl up smaller but couldn't. She was beginning to shake again. Meanwhile she could hear Giggles wailing. She had her back against the wall and was trying to beg Fliqpy not to kill her.<br>"Flippy! Please, no! Please! Stop it! Stop it!" she screamed, but Fliqpy just grabbed the helpless chipmunk by the head, turned her round and smashed her face into the mirror. The mirror shattered, as did Giggle's face. Shards of glass embedded all over her, leaving deep cuts all across her face. As blood seeped out, Giggles screamed again.  
>"Help! Help me! Please!" she screamed, trying to make a rush for the door but Fliqpy caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist and throwing her through the door of the cubicle that Lammy was in. The door caved in and Lammy screamed in fright but it was short lived as Fliqpy grabbed her and snapped her neck with ease. Giggles lay on the ground, relatively uninjured apart from the cuts on her face. She was partially buried in the debris of the door she had been thrown through but Fliqpy grabbed her by the feet and dragged her out, ignoring her desperate pleas. He left her lying on the floor, bleeding from the face and with purple blotches appearing on a few parts of her body; bruises from when she was thrown through the door.<br>"**Flaky...**" called Fliqpy, almost poetically. Flaky forced both of her hands over her mouth to keep herself from screaming.  
>"<strong>Oh Flaky... found you<strong>" he said rhythmically as he pulled off the door to her cubicle. Flaky immediately broke into a fit of screaming, backing herself against the other side of the tiny cubicle. But she was shut up the moment he spoke.  
>"<strong>Shut up. Shut up Flaky. I want to show you something<strong>" he told her. His face almost seemed serious. "**If you aren't right here by the time I count to three, I will rip your fucking heart out and eat it in front of you as you die!**" he yelled. Flaky didn't hesitate, she followed his orders. Slowly she stepped towards Fliqpy, every part of her being screaming at her to stay as far away as possible. But the closer she got, the less likely it seemed he would hurt her.  
>"<strong>Come with me<strong>" he told Flaky and she stepped out of the cubicle into the main bathroom, where the dead Petunia lay and Giggles lay on her back, whimpering softly. Flaky wanted to try and help but didn't know what to do. She looked at Fliqpy and once again he read her mind.  
>"<strong>Go ahead<strong>" he said to her. Flaky quickly scrambled to Giggles and knelt down next to her. Giggles was crying her eyes out, staring at Fliqpy in sheer terror as blood continued to seep down her face.  
>"Giggles, it's... it's okay. It's okay! I don't t-think he'll hurt you" she told Giggles. The moment she looked at Fliqpy, he nodded to clarify. But then as Flaky brought her attention back to Giggles, she felt something being pushed into her paw. Fliqpy was handing his bowie knife to her.<br>"**I won't hurt her. You will. Kill her. Kill her now**" he ordered. The wide eyed Flaky stared first at him and then at the bloody knife.  
>"But... but why?" she asked, a whimpering building up in her voice.<br>"**So you can feel what it's like. If you love Flippy so much, prove that you're willing to be like Flippy. Follow his example and murder your best friend. He enjoys it and you will enjoy it too. I am Flippy. You know that**" he told her maliciously. Flaky turned back to look down on Giggles, tears running down the cheeks of both of them.  
>"Flaky... please. We're friends. We're friends!" whispered Giggles. In the shards of glass that littered the floor, Flaky could make out the reflection of Fliqpy smirking. Slowly, Flaky grasped the knife's wooden handle firmly in her paw and held it out, ready to strike.<br>"No. No, please no" begged Giggles. Tears were streaming down Flaky's face, hitting the floor and mixing with Giggles blood.  
>"<strong>Don't you remember? She's not real. Everything here is just part of imagination. Now kill your friend, and be like your love. Take on his role as the murderer. He and I are one. You shall become part of us<strong>" said Fliqpy without any kind of emotion whatsoever in his voice.  
>Flaky kept looking directly down on the whimpering Giggles. She didn't change her glance at all, she just stayed transfixed at Giggles.<br>"I made my choice" said Flaky finally. There was no stutter in her voice. "I made it a long time ago" she said. Fliqpy raised an eyebrow. Slowly, Flaky turned towards Fliqpy and looked him dead in the eyes, something she'd never been able to do before.  
>"You're not Flippy. You're a mutation. I'll kill you!" she suddenly screeched before launching herself at Fliqpy, who just managed to block her as she dived, knife poised to strike, directly at his chest. Fliqpy grabbed her forearms in one hand and her neck in the other before slamming her against the mirror and pinning her there. Her last chance was gone. She'd failed. The infuriated Fliqpy pinned her against the mirror, holding her in the air so her feet dangled above the floor while one of his paws held her in place by the throat, threatening to crush it with the force with which he was holding her. Flaky tried to struggle but it was pointless. The paw that held the bowie knife was pinned against the mirror by Fliqpy's other paw. She couldn't move it.<br>"**You're braver than I remember**" began Fliqpy, growling every word. "**But bravery only leads to taking risks, which can only lead to death. Whether you like it or not, you little fucking bitch, your precious Flippy and I are one. Sometimes he is in control, sometimes I am. But this is the truth Flaky. He lied to you. He never had PTSD. He never fought in the war. I was Flippy. I was the one who owned this body. But one day I changed. He became part of me. An intruder. Then he took control and made me an outcast in my own body! And you dare to call me the mutation! He is! Flippy is!**" screamed Fliqpy. Flaky could barely comprehend what he was saying, but she didn't need to. He dropped her to the floor and she landed with a sickening thud, some of the shards of glass cutting her legs. She whimpered but Fliqpy responded by kicking her in the ribs.  
>"<strong>Grow the fuck up. I had to deal with far worse<strong>" he said. Then he crouched down next to Flaky and spoke softly, right into her ear.  
>"<strong>Do you know why I brought you here?<strong>" he asked.  
>"Why?" Flaky asked weakly.<br>"**Because this is Flippy's playground. He created this mental realm to trap me in so I couldn't get out and retake my own body. Every second of my existence he would plunge me into terrifying nightmares that I have had to live out. Just like what you've been experiencing here, but a thousand times worse! Imagine it. Constant. For years, your own mind used as a weapon against you. It changed me. I'm no longer who I used to be. Now I hunt. I kill. I murder. Flippy was the one who did this to me. And I'm gonna make him pay. Just before I took you here, he regained control for the smallest instance and planted things in this realm. To disguise himself, to hide the truth from you. He fed you lies that this is all in **_**your**_** mind. It isn't. It's in mine! He just wanted to keep it a secret, to hide that this is all his plan to keep the real owner of his body imprisoned! Flaky, oh Flaky. I brought you here so you could experience just a sample of what I've had to live with. This is what Flippy did to me. Now I ask you this; will you love someone that does this to another person?**" he finished.  
>"This is all about me loving Flippy?" asked an alarmed Flaky.<br>"**Of course it is! As long as you love him, that gives him strength. The strength to keep me imprisoned! I want you to experience what I have to experience. And then will you love him? He will lose his greatest defence. You.**"

Flaky didn't know what to say. The shock of what Fliqpy had told her was only just starting to set in. But he still had plans.  
>"<strong>Now do what the fuck I said, and kill her<strong>" he ordered Flaky. Giggles was still lying on the floor. Flaky turned to look at her and slowly rolled over. She knew she had no choice. In her head a thousand questions were being screamed. Slowly Flaky brought the knife towards Giggles, and Giggles began to sob as she watched helplessly as the knife approached.  
>"Please. Flaky, please" begged Giggles. Flaky brought the knife into the air above the terrified Giggles as Fliqpy watched, unblinking. But Flaky couldn't bring it down. She tried to but couldn't. And Fliqpy could tell. As Flaky could feel herself giving up, she felt Fliqpy's paw on hers, the one holding the knife. Slowly he began to force her paw down towards Giggles, the blade of the knife pointing directly towards her chest. Giggles begged for them not to, but not even Flaky paid attention. She just let Fliqpy guide her paw towards Giggles. Occasionally Flaky would whimper and a tear would fall from her eye onto Giggles soft fur, which was still coated in Flaky's dry blood from when she hugged her.<br>"**Just let it happen. Feel the pleasure as it goes into the soft flesh, as the blood flows freely**" said Fliqpy as the blade began to press against Giggles' soft chest. Flaky felt Fliqpy's paw loosen and let go. He was leaving it to her to finish the rest. Flaky took one final look at Giggles, who simply stared at her with tear filled eyes before Flaky slammed her eyes shut and thrust the knife into Giggles' stomach. She felt the hot blood splash onto her face as the knife went deeper. Giggles' breathing could be felt through the knife as it went deeper still. The blood that poured from the wound now formed a pool around Flaky's paw as she forced the knife even deeper into Giggles. Then, slowly, she withdrew the knife. But Giggles was still alive. Flaky slowly opened her eyes and realised she wasn't done. The moment she had opened her eyes many more tears flowed out, but she suddenly brought the knife down and it tore another wound into Giggles' stomach. Again she plunged the knife into Giggles' soft flesh, then again and again. Her eyes were wide open and she just stared at Giggles as her life force ebbed away increasingly fast with each stab. At first Giggles' had been gasping for air but now that had subsided. Repeatedly Flaky stabbed the bowie knife's blade as deep inside Giggles' torso as possible, spraying blood everywhere with each action. Finally she felt confident that Giggles' was no longer alive and she brought herself to stop. Blood was everywhere. Giggles' was soaked in it, the floor was like a bath of it, but Flaky was also soaked.  
>As Flaky lifted the knife out of Giggles' flesh, she felt a warm presence behind her. Fliqpy knelt down next to her in the blood and placed a paw on top of the one Flaky was holding the knife with. He pulled her paw towards his face, his green eyes observing the blood soaked blade. Then, without warning, he opened his mouth and licked a great deal of the blood off, tasting it like it was a fine wine. Flaky watched, no emotion registering on her face besides the tears that had now formed small watery lines down the drying blood coating her face. Fliqpy then guided the knife towards Flaky's mouth.<br>"No. No, please, no" Flaky tried to protest but it was no use.  
>"Taste it. The spoils of victory" said a gleeful Fliqpy, and Flaky let her tongue escape from her mouth and lick a large amount of hot red blood from the blade before bringing it back into her mouth. Fliqpy watched with fascination as Flaky tasted the blood. She let it roll around in her mouth before swallowing it.<br>She loved it.


	12. Chapter 12: Maybe Next Time, Honey

**Before I start writing this chapter, I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story so far and given me such great feedback. It really means a big deal to know that people are enjoying what I'm writing, and so long as you guys enjoy it, I'll continue to make it. I love your guts! And now onto something far less upbeat; this story!**

Flaky was lost. Like Fliqpy, she now felt trapped within her own head. She didn't know what to do. Everything she was had just been torn down as she knelt in the puddle of Giggles' blood that was swirling around her, soaking into her fur. The fresh taste of blood lingered on her tongue and stuck to the roof of her mouth, a few drops escaping from her lips and slowly snaking their way down her face to form little rivers of red on her chin. Tears were forming in her eyes but for some reason they refused to come out, no matter how much she wanted them too. But worst of all, she could physically feel Fliqpy's smile, his presence burning into her. On the brink of complete despair, her fingers loosened and the bowie knife slipped out, dropping to the floor and splashing in the pool of blood. Her fur prickled as Flaky felt Fliqpy's paw gently land on her shoulder, in the way that seemed to feel like he was going to comfort her.  
>"<strong>You did well Flaky<strong>" he said gently into her ear, but it didn't stop the constant shaking that her body was going through. She could feel her stomach making strange gargling noises, and all of a sudden she felt horribly sick as the realisation set in that it was making this noise because the blood had just entered her stomach. Fliqpy hadn't finished talking though.  
>"<strong>Do you see now? This is what Flippy and I do all the time. Do not assume that because they call me evil, I find more pleasure in killing than Flippy. He enjoys it <strong>_**so **_**much. In fact, did I ever tell you? His greatest fantasy, do you know what it is?**" he asked her. It was so obvious that he was trying to make her angry, but Flaky couldn't help but allow him to take advantage of her.  
>"Wh... what is it?" she stammered, the lump in the throat experienced just before crying becoming ever larger.<br>"**As the clock strikes midnight, while the world sleeps. Flippy sneaks through shadows into your home. He climbs the staircase, step by step...**" Fliqpy began. It sounded almost like some sick poem to Flaky's ears. But she stayed kneeling down, drowning in her own self-pity and allowing Fliqpy to fuel the fire burning inside her.  
>"<strong>...then he turns a door handle and watches as the door slowly swing open of its own accord, to reveal your little bedroom. He tiptoes to your bedside and kneels down slowly. Before him is you. You are lying on her back, lost in dreams as you sleep. He marvels at how you look so sweet, so cute, so innocent. So helpless. Then he draws a knife. His paws go under your bed sheets and draw them back, to reveal your body to the cold night air. A paw snakes up you leg...<strong>" he continued and Flaky felt herself shiver with excitement. She felt ashamed to have such a reaction but it didn't surprise her. Fliqpy seemed to notice, and he paused.  
>"No. Don't stop. Keep going. Please" Flaky whispered and Fliqpy's face turned to a mixture of great surprise and great joy. He licked his lips in pleasure.<br>"**A paw snakes up your leg, feeling the fabric of your pyjamas. Once his paw reaches your thigh, he slowly brings it back and forth to rub it slowly. And as he does so, he is sure he can hear you moaning in your sleep. He grips the waistband of your pyjamas and tugs them down your legs. But then he raises the knife, viewing your torso. Slowly his free hand strokes your chest. But suddenly, with a quick movement, he plunges the knife deep into your chest. You wake up, your eyes wide open. But you don't scream. You gasp a few times, your eyelids becoming heavy. Blood flows freely from the wound as Flippy stares into your eyes and you stare back. Slowly your eyes close and your head falls limply**" finished Fliqpy. Flaky stared at the ground, observing her reflection in the pool of blood.  
>"Is that t...true?" asked Flaky uneasily.<br>"**Very true. He thinks of it all the time. Remember when you went on that 'date'? He was thinking of that the whole time. Was even staring at your ass, imagining other things that I'm sure you can imagine. I think we've established in the last ten minutes that you are not as innocent as you pretend to be**" he told her, smirking. Flaky closed her eyes, trying to clear her thoughts. But she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she was still so afraid. Hadn't she promised herself just an hour or two ago that she'd stop being a coward? And now she'd listened to her friends being slaughtered while hiding in a cubicle. Nothing was going to change. Maybe this was why Flippy liked her so much. Her chronic fear of everything was some kind of turn on to him, maybe. Perhaps he just wanted someone to protect. Was it really her that he loved?

Before Flaky could think any further, she felt Fliqpy hold her paws in his and pull himself to his feet. Slowly she got off her knees, one leg at a time, and stood. It took a huge amount of effort for her to take her eyes off Giggles' body and towards Fliqpy instead. She slowly turned to him, wondering what he'd say to her. Or would he just kill her and continue these games? Perhaps he thought she was worth something to him now that he'd revealed the truth about Flippy to her. Instead, he did something she never expected. He held her waist in his paws, gently stroking her fur with his forefinger. At first Flaky was alarmed but she thought back to what he'd told her. He and Flippy were one. The same person. In a way, Flippy was the one holding her. But did she want that? After all, Flippy was beginning to feel more evil than Fliqpy. But perhaps Fliqpy was just trying to manipulate her. She couldn't believe anything he said, not yet. But to her own shame she was beginning to feel sorry for him. Fliqpy leaned in towards her closer. She knew what he was trying to do but she didn't resist, though her heart was thumping away in her throat like a drum. Flaky leaned towards him too, planting a paw on his cheek to hold him. Her breathing became erratic, almost painful as her lungs wheezed oxygen around her body, feeling just as exhausted as the rest of her. But Fliqpy's face suddenly changed course without warning, and his lips came to her ear.  
>"<strong>You must realise, I still have to kill you<strong>" he said slowly to her, and then Flaky felt a sudden pain in her stomach. She looked down slowly and saw that Fliqpy was holding the very same knife, now embedded in her body. Blood was leaking out like a broken water pipe, mixing with the dry blood that covered her fur. She felt betrayed by Fliqpy, but she was more angry with herself for expecting anything different. As she felt the world around her becoming more distant, and her face went paler and paler, all she could think of was how ashamed she was that she'd tried to kiss Fliqpy.


	13. Chapter 13: Red Raindrops

**Okay, so I'm back. And yes, I realise that this hasn't been updated for over six months, and I apologise. A lot of people seemed to be enjoying this and hopefully I can get back into this and continue. I'm afraid I reached a bit of a dead end and couldn't figure out where to go next, but now that I've finally returned my attention to this story, the one I should have paid the most attention to as it is undoubtedly the most popular, things should start picking up **** I'll also be keeping chapters small(ish) so it'll be easier to update. **

This felt different. By now Flaky had become used to the pain that Fliqpy brought her but now it felt like a punishment. For trusting the one who had tried to kill her over and over again. The cowardly, pathetic Flaky. Always willing to do anything to avoid harm to herself, even to the point of hurting or even killing her friends. It didn't matter that they weren't real, the images burned into her mind and stayed there. Like scars, they never healed. They stayed in her head, a reminder of what she'd done for herself. Flippy loved her. Was this the person he loved? A shaky, useless wreck that never helped her friends, preferring to hide at every opportunity. At the beginning when Flippy turned, she's run straight to Petunia and Toothy for help, drawing Fliqpy right to them. It was her fault and her fault alone. There wasn't a single part of Flaky that didn't feel betrayed. She'd lost sense of what was true and what wasn't a long time ago. These mind games that Fliqpy had pulled her into were working. Flaky had slowly become more and more attached to Fliqpy. She didn't know if this was all part of his plan but one thing she did know was that part of his plan would be to kill her. But why not kill her straight away rather than playing all these mind games? Perhaps Flippy would be made weaker if he knew she didn't love him, than if she died still loving him. Whatever the case, it wouldn't end well for her. She knew that. And yet she felt ashamed with herself for going back to thinking about herself.

Flaky was curled up in a ball, shivering. She felt cold. But not from the wind, which felt strangely warm. All it did was bounce off her, not affecting her temperature at all. The ground she lay on felt hard, like wood. It was freezing but she didn't feel motivated to move at all. Only to curl up tighter into her little red ball of fur and hope she'd get warmer. She didn't. After what felt like an eternity one of her eyelids slowly peeled open. A dilated pupil scanned the surrounding environment but it was all blurry. Slowly the second eye opened and Flaky looked around, confused and feeling dizzy. She looked down at her feet and saw that they were covered by sand. The wind was blowing sand all over her. Flaky's vision slowly cleared and she began to scan the environment. It was a desert. Surrounding her on all sides were rolling dunes that looked more like something she'd seen in paintings than real things. Layers of sand were slowly sliding down them, pushed off by the powerful wind. It was night, if it wasn't for the thousands of twinkling stars illuminating the black sky she'd be effectively blind. Slowly uncurling from the ball she'd made herself into Flaky tipped herself onto her back and lay against the freezing ground. She now realised that it only felt like wood because the sand was so concentrated it felt as hard as stone. Lying on her back, she stared up at the stars and could feel her eyes watering. She was quick to wipe them before tears started coming down her cheek but when she looked at her hands she saw her hands had been smeared red. It was blood, not tears.

Whimpering, Flaky wiped her eye with her arm and another smear of blood covered her forearm, like a paintbrush had wiped crimson paint across it in a single flick.  
><em>Just ignore it and it'll go away. It's just Fliqpy trying to mess with me again<em> Flaky thought to herself. But she wondered if it was a good idea to even have those thoughts. Fliqpy was in control of everything, even her imagination. This was how he was creating these horrible worlds, so did that mean he could control her mind if he wanted to? Flaky dreaded to think.  
>Looking around the seemingly endless desert that stretched from horizon to horizon, all Flaky could think of now was what Fliqpy wanted her to do. He clearly had his own agenda, to force her to stop loving Flippy. <em><br>I won't let you do this... _Flaky thought, not to herself but to Fliqpy, who was surely watching. Then, feeling strangely more confident than she was used to, Flaky got to her feet and screamed at the sky as loud as she could.  
>"I won't do what you want! You can't pull me away Fliqpy! You'll fail!" she yelled into the sky. Her voice was carried across the vast desert, becoming quieter and quieter. She'd expected something to happen after yelling that, but there was no sound except for the wind. And streaks of blood were still leaking from her eyes in place of tears, before they dropped off her face and landed on the sand like red raindrops. The sound of her voice being carried across the bleak landscape finally disappeared and Flaky was left in silence once again.<p>

Flaky sat in the sand, cold and tired. Her eyes felt heavy but she didn't want to sleep, terrified of what would happen if she did. Sand was slowly rolling down a nearby dune, being pushed by the wind. Flaky ignored it, but still listened to the sound. She began to realise it was becoming louder and louder, and she snapped her eyes shut. _I won't, I won't! He wants me to look, I won't! _she screamed internally. The feeling of the blood still running down her face was unbearable, making a tickling sensation that almost made her want to laugh. Then it started to seep through the gaps in her eyelids, making her eyes burn with pain. Flaky fell backwards, her eyes becoming more painful by the second. She tried to rub the blood out but couldn't. She had to open her eyes.

At first everything was different shades of red from the blood that covered her eyes. As she rubbed them, everything came into focus. She was no longer in the desert. She was in her hometown. It looked unchanged, but Flaky refused to believe it was real. She knew it was yet another illusion. She could feel her body trembling, like it knew exactly what was coming and was preparing itself. Her heart was racing, beating so hard it hurt. As Flaky slowly walked down the deserted street, she saw an object lying in the road. As she approached it, she realised it was a bowie knife. A single shaking hand picked it up and she looked at her reflection in the shiny blade. She was utterly drenched in blood which stuck to her like glue, and wet tears had left lines down her otherwise crimson cheeks.  
><strong>"Do you know why you are here?" <strong>came an all too familiar voice. Flaky froze. _Not again. Why won't you just kill me? _she thought.

"**That is why you're here" **came the reply.


	14. Chapter 14: Chop Chop Chop

_**Yes. An update happened. This thing's been going on for two years now? Wow. Thank you all for staying with it for so long **___

"**You still insist on resisting. You're strong, bitch, I'll give you that."  
><strong>Flaky felt an invisible punch ram into her gut, and severe pain shot through her stomach. She doubled over, spluttering, before falling to her knees and clenching her stomach. When she looked up, she saw him standing in front of her.  
>"Please stop" she begged. Fliqpy's response was a second punch, this time to her face. His military training was obvious, as his fist hit her in the jaw with the power of a flying brick and Flaky was sure it had broken. She fell flat onto the floor, not even trying to resist her torture.<br>**"I love it..." **she heard him whisper to himself. A foot stood on her back, pinning her to the ground. Then he lowered himself down so his knee was on the back of her neck, holding her to the ground. She feebly tried to rise, but he only applied even more pressure, forcing her back against the floor. A hand grabbed the back of her head, his nails digging into her scalp painfully.  
>"Stop it! Please stop it!" she wailed, but his only response was to purr in delight and dig his nails in deeper.<br>**"No more mind games for now. Just good old fashioned fun. I was starting to miss it..."**

He sat on his knees atop her back, both hands holding her head. Finally he began to roll her over onto her back, as she pathetically tried to resist. A punch came to her face once again, smacking into her temple and dizzying her. She was dazed as another punch landed on her cheek, almost breaking her jaw. Then another, breaking her nose. Flaky's hands rose up, trying in vain to shield herself. Fliqpy just grabbed both her hands and pinned them to the ground, before head butting her. She felt herself starting to drift away, but several slaps to her face brought her back.  
><strong>"Don't you dare faint. I want you to be awake when you suffer..." <strong>he trailed off, as he appeared lost for a moment in thought. Then his eyes slowly came back to her, and a smile of glee grew on his face.  
><strong>"I know..." <strong>he began, and Flaky's heart began pounding so hard it threatened to tear out of her chest.  
><strong>"Let's make Flippy watch."<strong>

Flaky felt completely powerless, as she saw the love of her life appear in a crumpled heap, identical to Fliqpy but not covered in blood. She watched as he slowly pulled himself to his feet, before seeing Flaky, and Fliqpy over her. His face contorted into an expression of horror and revulsion.  
>"Flaky!" he yelled, running at her. But as he got within feet of her, he crashed into what must have been an invisible wall that Fliqpy had put there.<br>"No! You coward! You fucking bastard coward!" Flippy yelled, banging his fists furiously onto the surface of this invisible wall. Fliqpy only grinned.  
><strong>"Do you think I'd bring you here just to let you interfere? You're only here to spectate. Watch..." <strong>Flippy found himself rising into the air, powerless and forced to face Flaky. He couldn't even shut his eyes for more than a second before they were forced back open. **"...as she suffers for your sins against me."  
><strong>"Take me!" he yelled. "She did nothing wrong! Kill me!"  
><strong>"Exactly! She did nothing wrong. Which will make your suffering even greater."<strong>

Flaky could do nothing but stare at Flippy as he fell into silence, just as powerless as she. His eyes were filled with despair, hers with tears. But her emotion was fading. Exhaustion had well and truly overcome her, crashing over her like a tsunami. Her eyes flickered but she couldn't pass out. He was keeping her awake.

Suddenly Flaky jolted awake again as a searing pain shot through her thigh. She looked down wildly and saw Fliqpy wrenching his knife just above her knee, grinning with eyes as wide as saucers. She screamed out hysterically, the all too familiar agony once again taking over. She could feel her blood forcing its way through the wound like fish rushing out of water, and could hear the pitter patter of it on the ground. She wailed pathetically, her eyes searching for Flippy, hoping the sight of him could provide some comfort. When she found him he was struggling, trying to free himself from Fliqpy's invisible bonds, all the while his eyes sticking to Flaky.


End file.
